


The Bandit brothers

by Gumsy_The_Jellybug



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Bandit Bros AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumsy_The_Jellybug/pseuds/Gumsy_The_Jellybug
Summary: The young Bandit, named Randall Showdown, awakes and finds himself contained in a box.He meets a familiar face in this unfamiliar place. However, even she is acting strange too. He wonders what else has changed while he was asleep.





	1. The unboxing of a lost star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Bandit, named Randall Showdown, awakes and finds himself contained in a box.  
He meets a familiar face in this unfamiliar place. However, even she is acting strange too. He wonders what else has changed while he was asleep.

'Its time to get up, Showdown Bandit. We're gonna have a grand new show...'

Bandit shifted and slowly opened his eyes, drowsily yawning and stretching his arms until his knuckles bumped against something. He retracted his arms and realized he wasn't in bed as he remembered. Scratch that, he wasn't even in his old home at all where he last remembered falling asleep in.

"What... the...?" He mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he hated how his mouth felt dry, giving him an itchy throat. It didn't help put him at ease that it was unusually cold and dark in there, except for a faint light peaking through the large crack in front of him. He laid there, shivering, and slightly dazed from his recent wake up. The nipping cold, unfamiliar place, and tightness eventually set him into alert mode, and his first thought was to get out of the box. Hell, He needed to get out of this box, now. His arms felt unusually heavy as he shifted himself forwards and pressed his hands upon the cover. 

"Hellooooo theeereee?"

He froze in place. 'There was someone out already out there? Why does that voice sound familiar?' he thought.

"Are we feelin' shy? You don't need to hide from me, poor little thing..." 

A figure came into view as he peeked through the cracks, Bandit immediately recognized who it was, Lorelei Undertaker. 

"In here, please, help me..!" he weakly called out. It seemed to be just loud enough to turn her attention to the box. She looked puzzled, like she wasn't expecting a response. Nonetheless, she walked towards the box, grabbing the lid and opening it. Bandit covers his eyes as more light fills into the box. "Well well well, Ah guess you isn't a shy one this time."

Shy? What in the world was she talking about? But didn't give a second for that thought, he was just happy to see a familiar face in an unrecognizable area. "Lorelei, oh thank the heavens I'm so glad to see ya!" he gleamed. This caught the taller puppet off guard, she didn't give this bandit her name yet, how could he have already known her before she told him? Unless...

"Do you know whats happenin' here? What happen'd to me? Where is everyone? It's so unusually quiet, did everyone move?" Bandit kept on rambling more questions while the taller puppet just stared in disbelief. 

Undertaker scanned him up and down. 'It can't be...' she thought. "Randy?" She said outloud. 

"Yea?" He responded, pausing his rambling, "What is it Lorelei?"

Could this be? Could this actually be the real Bandit she remembered years ago? No, it had to be another fake, but she had to make sure, she had to make sure it wasn't another lie. She began by taking his hat. "Hey!! Give that back!" He reached for it but Miss Undertaker pushed him back, slamming him into the back wall of the box. He stared in shock for a split second, before struggling against her tight grasp. "Lorelei! You know that hat is really important to me, it's the last thing I have of him!"

"Yea? Then who was this 'important guy' that gave you the hat?" She questioned in a low and firm tone.

Bandit stared in confusion and fear, switching his gaze between looking at her and the hat. "Lorelei, what has gotten int-" 

She pushed him back harder, knocking the bandit back against the wall of the box. "I said. Who. Gave. You. The. Hat. Bandit?" her voice lowering into more of a growl, acting more aggressive. On the inside, she was hopeful, and she needed to find out now. 

Bandit stopped struggling, afraid that if he continued, she'd do something; whether to him, or to the hat. He bit his lip, holding back his tears as answered, "It.. It was Chucky, My older brother." He sniffed "Don't you remember that day? The day you told me he left the valley?" 

Lorelei softened her grip, the small bandit whimpered, "p-please, please, It's the only thing I have left to remember him by..." 

Lorelei studied him for a moment, before carefully offering the hat back. Bandit however, desperate to get back his hat, was having none of it and snatched it back out of her hands. 

"I'll be damned... It really is you..." Lorelei whispered before pulling the young bandit out of the box into a hug, nearly squeezing the life outta him. "I'm sorry Lil' Randy! It's just, so much has gone down for the worst in the Valley, I thought you was gone for good, that somethin' bad happened to you!"

"Lorelei! Lorelei!! Yer chokin' me-!" He struggled to speak.

"Oh, sorry Randy." She loosening her grip, but hesitated on putting the smaller man down. Bandit shot her an annoyed glare and that's when she decided to oblige, letting him go as he wished.

As he was catching his breath, sharp pain shot through Randall's wrists and ankles as string had attached to those areas. "What the-!? Get these offah me!" he yelped, but he was yanked off the ground as the strings tightly mended into his wrists and ankles, the young bandit shrieked in pain. He was then slowly lowered to the floor, where Bandit collapsed onto his knees. Undertaker got down to help the smaller puppet back to his feet. "I-I'm sorry Randall, I should've warned ya beforehand, but I was afraid-"

Randall pulled his arm away and got up himself, rubbing his wrists while glaring at the tall woman. "Yea yea well how about tellin' me what in tarnation just happened to me? Or Why yer actin' so weird? Why was I in that box!? Or anything about what the hell is going on?!" The younger bandit progressively grew louder with each question.

Lorelei raised her hand to signaling him to keep quiet, "Shh, Randall, I need you to calm yerself. The Valley has had the worst it's ever seen since your disappearance. I promise I'll answer all questions you have for me as best as I can do, but not here." she lowered her hand. "Lets go before he-" she paused "-before something comes an' figures out where we are." 

She turned around "Follow me, I know a safer area where we can talk." Waving him to follow, he did, but at a distance. He felt uneasy as they walked, as if he was being watched.

Someone was keeping a look out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Gumsy here! Just wanted to lead a little note of some info about this story.  
This is mostly just a Showdown Bandit 'What if?' AU, the what if being the two Bandits being brothers. There are other differences from the canon in this AU besides the Bandits being brothers, but that is just one of the major differences I can point out without spoiling anything else for the future.  
Along with that, they have names.  
Randall Showdown is the Showdown bandit we know and love in this story. He is sometimes called by his nickname, Randy.  
I gave Faceless the name Charles, though he is mostly called by Chucky, or Chuck.


	2. To save yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Lorelei Undertaker, Bandit comes across unfamiliar things in the wild that weren't there before. He learns a bit more about the changes that have happened when he was gone.

Undertaker was very cautious and careful when entering each room in the wilds, guiding bandit out of sight of any stringless that wandered too close by in each room they passed. 

"C'mon" She whispered "I kno' a shorter path that'll get us there faster. It's infested with the stringed dead however, so you better stick close to me in case you get into trouble, got it?" Bandit, seemingly distracted only nodded. He does follow closer, but still kept some distance. She took concern of his behavior, especially with how dangerous it is out in these parts.

The taller puppet carefully peeked through the next door before they fully entered, you can never be too careful in the wilds. She skimmed the view able area and listened for any screeching or groaning, meanwhile focused on making sure Bandit didn't fall too behind or got distracted. She peeked her head in first, looking both directions before fully entering. Keeping an eye on the smaller puppet, she grew more concerned with how far bandit was behind her before entering the room himself, and shutting the door behind him quietly. 

She sighed in frustration, "B'hoy, I don't need ya to be straggelin' behind too far now. I can't risk ya gettin your strings sliced while we're going through the wilds." 'I can't lose ya again.' she added in thought.

He shook his head, snapping out of his daze. "S-Sorry, It's just, I'm still tryin' to wake up, and then you started acting weird right after I first met ya, like you was treatin' me like I was someone pretending to be me. Now there's these walking dead puppets yer tellin' me are wandering about. So much change is happening, makes me wonder how long was I asleep for..."

She sighed in frustration this time, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look, Randy, I'm really sorry about all that back there, losing you for five years and encountering all these clones really does a number on ya-" she realized her slip of information and covered her mouth, muffling a swear at herself. 

This shocked the young bandit "I've been asleep for five wH-MMMPPHT!?" Lorelei was quick to slap a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! Keep an inside voice for petes' sake! We're in death's territory and these hollow parasites are everywhere." She gently released him, and he looked at her with bewilderment. "Five years???" he continued, in a whisper this time. 

Lorelei nodded, "When I opened the box and you immediatly recognized me by name, I was in shock. I couldn't believe it was the real you, I thought it was another trick of the bandit clones, given by...." She resisted the urge to look up. This only confused Bandit more, "Bandit.. clones..?" 

Their conversation was cut short as the sounds of stringless cries while banging and scratching at the door reminded them that they weren't completely safe, "Ah dammit all... Okay, Randy, I promise I'll tell you more about them once we aren't in an area full of threats that might get our strings cut." The sound of the box ever so slightly sliding across the floor and the door opening creaked through the small zone "Lets go, now."

Continuing onto the next room, Lorelei would constantly guide Randall into a dark spot against the wall, teaching him how to be more stealthy in these areas then what the young bandit was used. He opened his mouth to complain but was shushed down before a word could even be said as two stringless and a grieves stumble by. Once they passed, she motioned for him to follow as they both quickly tip toed towards the next door from where the creatures had passed. Things were going smoothly until Randall suddenly tripped on something, falling with a thump, he looked back at what he tripped on. It was an arm, not just an arm, an arm that looked exactly like his. 

Randall reared back, letting out a squeal as he stumbled his way back onto his feet, almost falling again. Lorelei caught him by his hand and quickly yanked his whole body into the next room as the gargling screeches of the stringless signaled they were alerted. She let him go after pulling him in, and he tumbled in falling face first onto the room while Lorelei swiftly slammed the door behind them and pushed a nearby wooden box full of metals in front of the door. She panted lightly and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Phew... That'll keep em back temporarily. Are you alright Randy? What the hell was that all about back there?"

Randall stood up slowly and dusted his arms and chest off. "Yea yea, I would just like to know WHY was there a part ME just laying on the FLOOR?! Was that a part of these clones you were talkin' about!? What are these clones-" 

"Randy, Randy. I- I know it's really a lot to explain, I said I'll tell ya... Randy?" She noticed the young Bandit staring in horror at something behind her, she turned to examine what he was looking at.

There, laying in pieces against the wall, a deceased bandit. Decapitated, limbs were scattered in parts around his body, deep gashes covered his torso and head. The other arm laid a few feet apart from the rest of the body, holding the pop pistol. Lorelei immediately noticed how fresh the cuts were, alert sprung in her mind and she knew they had to be cautious around this area. She carefully approached the body, the bandit behind her trying to find his voice "L-Lor-Lorelei..? I-is... Is t-that a..?"

"Yes, a bandit clone, or what was left of him. Freshly deceased too, poor thing." She examined the cuts, recoiling internally at how deep each swipe went. 'That poor man is taking it out hard on these clones, with how deep and vicious these gashes are gettin', poor man's likely lost hope, and quite possibly his mind.'

"You need something to defend yourself with." She bent down and picked up the toy revolver, shaking off the dismembered limb clinging on to it, before turning around and handing the gun to Randall. "Take this, you'll need it more than this little guy does now."

"Yuck..." the younger puppet grimaced as he took the weapon. He silently observed the gun, and looked back at the beheaded body, before looking back at Undertaker. "So... what did the clones have to do with me..?"

She sighed, and began to look around the room for something to defend herself with, she cursed at herself internally for leaving her shovel. "I can't exactly be sure, but I'd guess it was related to your disappearance, after you were gone, they tried to replace you. Possibly to preserve the real you, which is you of course, but... soon after the clones arrived, the valley started to go down the the drain and the clones started to... Well, you saw for yourself one of the examples." She stated, tearing out a loose board floor, from she measured it's weight by her hand and doing some test swings with it. 

"My guess is they had no choice but to bring you back. Though It's out of my reason what they would want of you besides the clone disappearing problem." She finished, half lying at the end.

"Well maybe they've learned that they could never replace the original me!" he grinned, putting a hand on his chest. Displaying his mild self adulation. 

"Yea. No one could ever replace your stupidity, clementine." She snickered with a smirk. He only responded to this with "HEY!"

He continued to examine his newfound pistol, aiming it around, pretending to shoot at the walls. After which he began to spin it by the trigger guard, "Man, I can't wait to take out them stringless instead of hiding from em now! Just you wait ya husks!" Gripping the pistol again, he accidentally pulls the trigger, firing and bonking himself on the cheek. "Ow." 

Undertaker let out a chortle, "Y'know, yer personality is not far off from being exactly like yer brother. Bold, confident, but a more little dense than usual people." She teased. Bandit pouted at her as he rewinded up his pistol.

They prepared themselves as they entered the next room, things seems quiet, too quiet for Undertaker's liking. She stopped the bandit. "Look Randy, I trust that yer an adult, and can handle yourself now that you've got that pop pistol, but you please have to keep and eye and ear out. Always be ready that the next corner may have an unwanted surprise, and running is an okay option if you can't take em all down." 

Bandit groaned. "But I wanna just keep shooting straight at them! I'm The Showdown Bandit, and I ain't known for bein' a coward and running!"

"Randall, please take my warnings seriously. There are more dangerous stringless than the one's we've encountered so far, keep it down. It's too quiet around here now..." 

Bandit merely shrugged her off and wandered the room, finding some loose bandit bucks in the corners of the room while Lorelei stood guard, keeping an ear out for any sound. When he went to another corner behind her to scavenge more bandit bucks, he looked up, coming face to unface with a wanted poster.  
_____________________  
'REWARD, 50,000$..'  
'FACELESS BANDIT'  
_____________________

"Uhh, Lorelei?"

"What'cha need lil buddy?" Lorelei turned to the smaller puppet.

"Who's the 'Faceless Bandit'? I've never seen this poster in the past." Randy asked, tilting his head.

Lorelei grew tense, she clenched the wooden board tighter in her hands. She wandered around the room, making sure no danger was hiding in the dark spots. After which, she pulled a box with a lantern sitting atop it. She lit it with a spare match from the matchbox she had stored in her shirt, and put it back, resting a on the box. She exhaled in stress as she remembered the stories that went around town when Faceless first appeared. 

"The Faceless Bandit... an extremely dangerous stringless who cuts up anyone who comes into contact. Even the other stringless aren't safe, and those that are smart enough to recognize him run away when they hear the three rings of a bell. Stories and rumor goes that he's a demon sent from hell, others say he's a cold blooded serial killer. It's anyone's guess who he really was before be became the monster that roams the Valley..." She stopped herself from adding 'Except me', it hurt her to lie, but she couldn't tell him.

The small puppet that sat on the floor was fascinated. "Woooah... Sounds like he's a serious threat, but nothing that I can't handle surely!" He said with a chuckle. She flashed him a smile, but internally, she was feeling terrified for him, for his safety. 

As the young bandit continued to ramble about how he would take out this other bandit with ease, Lorelei swore she heard the faint sounds of thudding. She shushed him as she keened her hearing, as he quieted down, three faint rings jingled through the area. Lorelei stood up hastily, quickly picking Randall up on the floor. "Woah Lorelei what's going on now??" 

"He's coming... The Faceless bandit! C'mon, you get behind these barrels." scooting open a spot between 3 barrels against the wall.

"Wha? But what about you?"

"I can hide between that crack of the walls, theres a loose plank I and put in front of me to keep me out of sight." She points to the opposite side, indeed there seems to be a tall, shallow gap in the walls, it seemed perfect that barely any light hit that spot. 

The thudding was getting closer, She turns to him one last time, gripping the barrel. "You just stay put here. Wait until he passes, no matter what. No doin' dumb heroic stunts." Randall nodded, and she carefully scooted the barrel in front of the crouching puppet. She rushes to the spot, dragging the plank as she shoved herself into complete darkness. 

The thuds continued to creep closer, until they seemingly stopped somewhere inside the room on their right, the room that they had yet to enter. Suddenly, the sounds of crashing and screaming filled the air. The door swung open, and another bandit tumbled through, falling to the floor, crawling on three limbs while his left hand covered his eye on the same side his hat rim seemingly sliced off. 

Chasing the injured puppet on the floor, followed a taller, scarred puppet, not as tall as Lorelei, but definitely taller than bandit. In one hand, he clenched a large, scythe like weapon, which thudded with each two steps he took. He wore a coat that seemingly was sewn together from scraps, and his face, he had no face, covered in scratch marks from his head to his torso. Randall watched in horror as Faceless closed in on the smaller puppet, lifted his weapon, and struck down into the right calf of the bandit clone, who let out a blood curling cry from the impact. 

Something in Randall began to boil, he couldn't watch this, he couldn't stand by as he watched this murderer kill another innocent. Even if this victim was a clone of him, made to replace him, he couldn't bear to witness such a scene without stepping in. 

Faceless pulled out his scythe from the puppet below him, who clenched his injured leg. He moved further up, towering over the clone, he raised his weapon again. The clone only could close his eyes as he waited for the lethal blow. Before Faceless could strike, he was suddenly shoved from the side. "Wh--!?" 

"Get away from him you vermin!" The real bandit yelled as he punched the taller in the jaw, knocking him back. He raised his pop gun at him. "You get up again and I'll have to shoot, don't say I haven't warned you!" 

The clone looked up at his rescuer, looking in astonishment. Meanwhile Lorelei was having a panic attack as she watched everything.

Faceless was quick to regain his balance, he growled as he raised his scythe again. Even if he was afraid, Randall stood his ground. "I'm not gonna let you hurt him anymore, even if he is just another me made to be a replacement!" This statement made the scarred bandit freeze. Lowering his weapon, he seemed to scan the bandit, 'could it be..?' he thought. But before he had more time to observe closer, he was knocked out with a whack on the back of his head from none other than Undertaker herself, who came out of her hiding spot fuming. Faceless fell onto his knees and face, with his scythe falling to his side. "C'mon! let's get outta here before he wakes up!" 

Randy picked up the injured clone and slung him over his shoulders, "Hold on me, we'll get ya somewhere safe!"

They both ran through multiple rooms, taking shortcut after shortcut, Lorelei really knew this place like the back of her hand. "There!" she pointed at Dead Man's Gulch, they quickly made their way into Lorelei's office, both panting hard. 

Randall carefully set the other bandit down on the floor, leaning against the wall. He sat down on a nearby chair, before getting a smack on the back of his head, hard enough that his hat fell off. "OW! What was that for??" 

Lorelei looked down with him, fire in her eyes. "Goddammit Randy what did I tell ya about not being a hero!?" Lorelei scowled. The third puppet curled up from her reaction, Lorelei inhaled, and exhaled, "Okay, this one time I'll let ya off, but you can't do that shit again, you'll get yourself killed out there acting like that. Ya got that?" 

Randall raised his hands, "Okay okay, whatever makes you happy, I'll be more careful." 

"Good, now you." She moves over and crouches down to the more timid bandit. He flinched, covering his cut up eye. "P-please don't hurt me! I'm sorry I-I got you into trouble! I promise I-I'll be better, I'll be better..." 

"Now now, I'm not gonna hurt you, but yer obviously really hurt already." She examined the deep cut in his lower right leg. She stood up walked over to a cabinet, reaching and pulling out a roll of bandages. "I don't have much but some bandages I borrowed from the Doc. Plus yer missing a few strings, we'll definitely have to take a visit to Banker's so Carver can repair your strings." She closed the cabinet and crouched back down to the timid bandit. 

He carefully lowered his hands "Th-Tha-Thank you miss.." 

"You can just call me Lorelei darlin', no need to be formal." she assured as she finished wrapping up the crack on his. "That there is Randall, but you can just refer him as Randy."

"Howdy me." He tilts his hat. 

"Do you have a name yerself little bud?" Lorelei asks. To which the other bandit shook his head. "No, I-I don't got one, I only remem-remember that I'm the show-showdown bandit-it.." 

Lorelei thought for a moment. "Well then, How about we just call you Bandy then? Similar to Randy, but just different enough."

He seemed light up at the name. "I l-love it! Bandy... Wh-what do you think, Randy?"

Randall shrugged, "Whatever makes ya happy, 'Bandy'." 

Lorelei knew they had to take another trip out there soon to get more medical help for their new friend, but for once in a long while, it was nice to rest comfortably with company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for your patience on chapter 2! I really wanted to put a lot more into this one to make up for the shortness of the last one. I would also like to thank DreamNoteBandit for helping me by proof reading and editing in chapter 1 and 2. I really hope you all enjoy it! Remember to give any feedback!


End file.
